Deadly
Deadly is the 14th book in the Pretty Little Liars series. The book will be released on December 3, 2013. Plot Back Cover Summary In Rosewood, news vans lurk outside gated drives and FBI agents are knocking on every mansion door - and it's all because four pretty liars simply don't know how to be good. Spencer, Hanna, Emily and Aria have been keeping killer secrets for an entire year.... things that could land them in jail if A ever told. And now A has. One by one, the girls' worst deeds come out, and their worlds come crashing down around them. Spencer gets kicked out of Princeton. Hanna gets kicked out of her dad's campaign and his heart. Emily gets kicked to the curb. And Aria may get kicked out of the country. The girls are the lowest they've ever been. They've lost everything. But A's not done yet. If A's deadly plan succeeds, the liars would have told their last lie. In Detail Summary TBA Notes *Hanna's on the cover, wearing a white blouse and blue jeans with leopard print pumps. *There might be two of three other books after this one as seen in an interview with 17 Magazine but one may be just a companion Novel like Ali's Pretty Little Lies. It might be about Mona and how she found Ali's diary and became the First A, OR how Ali felt in "The Switch", and how she planned the Murder and becoming the Second A OR '''the Third A and how he/she planned everything.http://www.seventeen.com/entertainment/sara-shepard-interview ** '''Question: '''Do you have an end for the Liars in mind? ** '''Answer: Right now, I'm planning to write three more books for the series and I have an idea for an end for that book in mind. After that, I'm not sure. That's the thing about PLL though—the characters are so compelling and the mystery is so interesting that I could probably find something else to write about. Or maybe I'll write a bonus book, like Ali's Pretty Little Lies, which came out last January. * Its been confirmed: There will be a Book 15 and Book 16 to Pretty Little Liars in an interview with Sara Shepard with LA Times on July 2, 2013 she said that she planned to do a Book 15 & 16. **'Question: '''How long do you plan for it to continue? **'Answer: I'm working on book 14 right now, and there’s going to be a '''book 15 and book 16. Then I’m pretty sure that’s going to be the end. It’s been a lot of fun, and it’s hard for me to believe it’s going to be over, but I’d like to move on to something else. It’s tough to say, because the girls are such compelling characters. But I don’t want them to go to college. It seems like the right place to end. *On the interview with 17 Magazine, Sara said she was going to do 3 more books and on the interview with LA times, Sara said she was going to do Book 15 and 16, so the 17th book will possibly be a companion novel. Navigational Category:Books Category:Arc 4 (Books) Category:A